


The first night and the morning after

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [48]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey and Zeke are finally moving together.





	The first night and the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: first night

„Hey, sleepyhead, time to get up.“

Casey growled.  
„Five more minutes. Too early.“

Zeke chuckled slightly. Yesterday had been a hot, long day; six stairs up and down many a time, with boxes, bags, and furniture. Followed by a long, hot night, to celebrate the move-in in their first own apartment.

But he felt fully awake and grabbed for the blanket, pulled it from Casey's curled up body.

„There's a Starbucks only some steps down the road. How about coffee? My treat.“

Casey blinked at him.  
„Muffin,“ he asked.  
„For sure I'll need loads of sugar to survive this day.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100_words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
